The Start Of Forever- A Tobusucs FanFic
by SideshowHeather19
Summary: This story is about a girl named Heather who is dealing with some tough times. then one day when she is at the libary she meets her favortie youtuber of all time: Toby Turner. will they fall in love? of will a jelous ex keep them apart? read and find out :) Rated M for lemons and swearing


The Start of Forever- A Tobuscus Fanfic

Disclaimer- I don't own toby turner, I only own myself lol

(Italic text=thoughts)

Chapter one: meeting him.

Heather sits in her room on her laptop. She sighs as her phone starts to ring. She looks at who it is even though she doesn't need to check. She knows it's her mother calling to tell her she needs to get out of the house for the fourth time since she moved here; which was last week. She presses ignore and texts. "Yeah yeah I know, get out of the house, I'm heading to the library. How is that?". She puts her phone back down and goes to change. She decides to wear her Thunder Thursday shirt and grey skinny jeans which she has to roll up because she's not that tall. She looks into the mirror before she exits her bathroom sighing at her reflection: 5'1 in size and skinny from her bulimia; long blonde hair hanging down lamely framing her face. She leans closer to look at the dark circles under her eyes...the only good thing about her is her full lips. She leaves before she loses her nerve and goes into the living room, slips on her adult Heelys and grabs her purse and car keys.

Heather wasn't always like this; a year ago she would have been out with friends, being her bubbly self. But when HE married her mother everything went to shit, leaving her depressed. Especially since her mother didn't believe her. She almost tears up but holds the tears back as she pulls into the library. Before she gets out of the car she receives a text from her mother saying "Send a pic or I won't believe u actually left". Heather sighs dramatically and pulls out her mobile, snapping a quick picture of her in front of the library before sending it to her mom.

Heather walked into the library, not really planning on looking for a specific book, mostly just hoping to find something as she's browsing. She flips her long blonde hair behind her shoulder as she scans for the graphic novels. She smiles brightly when she finds them and randomly tugs on her Thunder Thursday shirt and heelys over to the books. She smiles when she sees that they have The Walking Dead. She grabs the first three and as she turns to heely up to the counter to check them out she bumps into someone. "Oh god I'm so sorry!" She exclaims.

"It's all right gurl." She hears a guy say in an obviously fake southern accent and looks up at him.

"Omg its Tobuscus!" she thinks excitedly. "H-h-hi toby." She says blushing.

"Hey." He chuckles, looking at his iPhone quickly before looking back at her. "What's your name?"

"My name is Heather. Pardon me for asking but I thought you lived in L.A. Why are you in Indy?"

"Oh, didn't you see my new lazyvlog?" Toby replies. "They're holding VidCon at Conseco Fieldhouse".

"Oh yeah that's right I forgot." She giggles, mentally face-palming herself for forgetting. He laughs too. "Well hey I'll be in Indy for a while so here's my number text or call me whenever. " He says handing her a piece of paper with his cell number on it.

Heather smiles happily at him. "Thanks Toby."

"No problem, see you later Heather." He says winking at her.

"Bye!" she squeaks as he chuckles and walks away. When Toby is out of eye sight she jumps up and down in a silent happy dance. She texts her mother and her bff that reads "OMG you will not believe who I just met the library!". She pushes her iPhone back in her pocket as she walks up to the counter to check out the chosen books.

She drives home happier then she's been in a year. She thinks back at her meeting with Toby and thinks "I'm the luckiest girl right now!". She eventually reaches home and when she gets inside she places her books on the coffee table. She quickly answers her mother and friend about who she met and then goes to change back into her lazy clothes. She positions herself comfortably on her bed and begins watching some of Toby's videos.

Toby's P.O.V

"Ba da do do do do do do do Subscribe, outro of darkness then redness then whiteness, sleep well, don't let the… hotel bugs bite, BOOP!"

Toby turns off his phone yawning. It had been a long day. He goes over to the bathroom to take a shower. When he finishes he climbs out and changes into his pyjamas. As he is getting into bed his iPhone informs him he has a text. He pulls out his phone to see who it is and smiles when he realises its Heather from the library that texted him. He answers back quickly telling her that he is going to bed. As he lays there trying to sleep his uncontrollable thoughts drift back to Heather. She caught his interest, not in a perverted way. He remembers how skinny she was. Admittedly she was quiet and that defiantly got his attention...Usually all the Audience members, girl or boy, flipped out when they met him. She seemed happy there's no doubting that, but she wasn't all over the place with excitement. This relieved him honestly. It was refreshing to meet someone like her. He smiles remembering how she squeaked when he winked at her. He defiantly couldn't wait to meet her again. On this pleasing thought he rolls over and goes soundly to sleep.


End file.
